


Don’t go where I can’t find you

by Persehfone



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post S2, a fluffy candy with an angsty wrapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persehfone/pseuds/Persehfone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen didn’t know how many blocks she ran in the rain, but by the time she reached Matt’s apartment she was soaked wet and out of breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t go where I can’t find you

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene at 2x13 where Matt bursts into Karen's apartment only to find she's not there.  
> Hope you like it, guys! Feedback is always welcome

The weather seemed to go along with her mood. A storm started pouring down a few moments ago, just as she was saying goodbye to Foggy outside Josie’s.

Karen didn’t know how many blocks she ran in the rain, but by the time she reached Matt’s apartment she was soaked wet and out of breath — her feet hurt but she was determined to run as fast as she could to get to Matt’s.

“Matt! Open up! Open the door or I swear to god… Ma-” she dropped her shoes on the floor and covered her mouth to stop her impending scream from coming out.

No, it couldn’t be, this wasn’t happening. What she overheard people talking about, when she was near her house, was just that: hearsay. People liked to make things up, right? When in reality they didn’t know shit.

She decided to access the apartment through the roof. When she entered it was cold and silent, she could feel the cold penetrating her bones, making her shiver.

“Matt?” – She called his name anyway, refusing to accept the fact that he wasn’t there. She searched for him in his bedroom then bathroom, maybe he fell asleep or was taking a shower… but nothing.

She started pacing his living room, her mind going to the worst scenarios and driving her crazy, with the words of that woman ringing in her ears, making it impossible to focus on anything else.

“ _Ohmygod,_  haven’t you heard the news? Twitter’s saying they found the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen dead. Shot. Can you believe it?” “I wonder if they’ll reveal wh-“ The other man began speaking, and she ran.

No, it couldn’t be true. She collapsed into Matt’s couch, tears running down her cheeks, almost hyperventilating. Matt was supposed to call her when he finished. “It won’t take me long, just a couple of hours at most” Karen remembers Matt saying. But there she was, four hours later and no sign of him, where she couldn't find him

“Come back please, just plea-“ Karen muttered under her sobs.

Karen didn’t know how much time passed when she heard a loud noise on the roof, her instant reaction was running into the kitchen and grab a knife.

“Karen?! Wh- What’s wrong?” She heard Matt say when the knife dropped from her hand – “What is it, darling?”

He was staggering a little but that didn’t stop him from coming down the stairs as fast as he could. Karen ran immediately into his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m here now” Matt said as he rubbed his hand up and down her spine, trying to calm her. He sensed a lot of different emotions emanating from her: fear, love, anger, relief.  – “Talk to me, love.”

“You… _You were supposed to call me!”_ Karen yelled as she hit him on the chest. He could tell it was coming from a place of anguish more than anger, so he let her hit him until she relaxed a little and rested her head on his chest.

“They said that you wer- …I thought I’d lost you.”

“What?! Who said that?” His voice was calm and soothing. “I’m sorry Karen, it took me longer than I thought it would.”

Karen sighed heavily, trying to compose herself with her arms still wrapped around him.

“Oh god…” Karen could feel her face turning red from embarrassment - “I’m sorry, Matt. I didn’t mean to make a fuss about this.”

“Don’t be.” He gave her a sweet smile and directed her to the couch, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Look, I’m gonna go make you some tea, and then I’ll change so we can talk, ok?”

When Matt came back he found her with her legs pressed to her chest and head resting on her arms. He sat right next to her and pulled her closer to him.

“I’m not going anywhere. You know that, right?”

“Of course, I know.”

“Good.”

It was still pouring rain outside, but inside it was like nothing mattered. Just the two of them in their sacred sanctuary. She was his anchor when he felt like spiraling down back into the darkness — Karen kept him grounded. A constant reminder of all the good things in his life and in him and for that, he knew he could never thank her enough.

“You hear that?” he whispered into her ear.

“Yeah, it’s been raining for a while now.”

“Just saying” – a grin appeared on his face while he pressed his lips to her forehead - “that if you wanna reenact that astonishing kiss we had under the rain, I’m absolutely in.”

Karen couldn’t help but giggle, tugging at his shirt so she could plant a long passionate kiss on his stupid smiling face.

“You are really something else, Murdock.”


End file.
